Open Up Your Heart
by YourPinkDiary
Summary: Being in a relationship can be great. It can also be... not so great. And Sebastian Smythe is learning that first hand, while still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he's actually Kurt Hummel's boyfriend. Sequel to Causing A Scene.


**Title: (Open Up Your Heart) Of Roommates and Facebook**

**Warnings**: None

**Summary (for this part):** One weekend Sebastian shows up at Kurt's door, in New York, completely unexpectedly and unannounced. This is the morning after. Sequel to Causing A Scene.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the semi-sequel to Open Up Your Heart. I say semi-sequel because it's not going to be exactly a linear story. But more like, each part will be a new little snapshot of Kurt and Sebastian's lives post- Open Up Your Heart. I don't think it's 100 per cent necessary that you've read it. But I think it'll make a lot more sense if you do. **

* * *

One thing Sebastian never struggled with was making himself feel at home in places that weren't his home. He had no issue in pretending he owned places he didn't. Which was why when he woke up at Kurt's apartment in New York (in Kurt's arms as well, which was something that made him feel warm and fuzzy, in a foreign way), craving coffee he had no issue in getting up and getting himself some.

It took him half an hour to be able to be bothered actually getting up out of bed, and detangling himself from Kurt. And another five to actually find his boxers among the mess of clothes on the floor. But one he did he was more than happy to help himself to the kitchen.

'Who the hell are you?'

Sebastian spun around to find himself face to face with a tiny Asian girl. As in... he'd thought Rachel Berry was small. But Rachel Berry looked like a giant in comparison to this girl.

'Uh... who are _you_?' he asked.

'I live here. I'm asking the questions.'

'I'm Kurt's...' he paused. What were he and Kurt? 'Uh, friend.'

He watched as she slowly took in his appearance. From his hair, messy from Kurt's fingers and sleep, over his chest (which her eyes took their sweet time on) to his boxer clad legs. Her jaw dropped a little as realisation dawned on her face.

'Oh.' she said.

'Oh what?' Sebastian asked. He could feel his defences getting ready. Homophobic idiots were something he was unfortunately familiar with. And that 'oh' was the 'oh' of someone just working out someone else had a sexuality other than straight.

'Nothing... just... oh...' a sly smile crept on to her face. 'And um, excuse me just a moment.' she abruptly turned and headed over to one of the doors opposite the kitchen, the one right next to the door to Kurt's room and started banging on it loudly. 'Wake up loser! You owe me a fifty.'

Sebastian watched with wide eyes as three seconds later the door flung open revealing a tall red-head dressed in short pyjama shorts and a tank top, looking absolutely livid.

'What the hell Catherine?'

'You owe me fifty.' the smaller girl smirked. She gestured to Sebastian who was standing in the middle of the kitchen confused. '_He_spent the night with Kurt.'

The red head frowned. 'How do you know it's not just an experiment?'

The small girl, Catherine turned to Sebastian.

'Is Kurt questioning is sexuality?'

'Er... no.'

'Ha! You owe me fifty. You should have known Addie, the whole Vogue intern, fashion, musical theatre thing...'

'I'll give it to you later. I'm going back to sleep.' the girl, Addie, slammed her door shut.

Catherine turned back around to Sebastian.

'Sorry about that.' she said.

'Uh... yeah... Did you guys have a bet on Kurt's sexuality?'

'Yeah.' she shrugged. 'What of it?'

'Why didn't you just ask him?'

'Because it's rude to ask someone what their sexuality is. And... that's not as much fun. Besides I'm fifty dollars richer now.'

'Right.'

'So... who are you Mr, Kurt's _'friend'_.' she used air quotes on the word friend, with an exaggerated wink. 'What's your name? Your major? Are you in college or what? New York native or out of towner trying to make it big?'

'You... talk a lot.'

'Yeah.' she shrugged. 'You can make me a coffee while you're there... And answering my questions.'

'Get your own coffee.' Sebastian.

'It's my coffee machine; you'd be stuck with instant if it weren't for me.'

Sebastian stared at her for a moment then sighed. 'Fine. How do you take your coffee?'

'Black, one sugar. So, out of towner or what?'

'Out of towner.'

'How do you know Kurt then?'

'From school.'

'Ahh… high school sweethearts then?'

'Um, no. Not really.' Sebastian said, remembering the rocky start he and Kurt got off to. Back when Kurt was merely an obstacle in his path to Blaine Anderson. 'More like… summer fling.'

'If it was just a fling why are you here now?' She asked.

Sebastian had finished making the coffee and handed it to Catherine. He looked her dead in the eyes. 'Because it's a lot more complicated than _just_ a fling.' He said.

He didn't give her a chance to reply, because he picked up the cups of coffee and walked back to Kurt's room.

Somehow Sebastian managed to open Kurt's door while holding two full cups of hot coffee. Kurt had shifted since Sebastian had left. He was now sprawled out, taking up most of the mattress, the bed covers had been mostly shoved to one side, just a sheet covered him from the waist down, except for one leg that was sticking out. Sebastian smiled fondly at the picture before him. This was what he wanted...

He placed Kurt's coffee on the table next to his side of the bed and gently shook him.

'Kurt?'

'Hmm?' Kurt hummed blearily not opening his eyes.

'I've got coffee.'

That made him wake up a little quicker. He spotted the cup beside him instantly and Sebastian grinned, moving to the other side of the bed and getting back in.

'Bless you.' Kurt said taking a hesitant sip, testing the temperature of the drink. 'It's perfect.'

'Of course it is. I made it.' Sebastian scoffed.

Kurt gave a small smile and took another sip of his coffee. They sat up in bed, in a comfortable silence with each other. A few minutes passed until Sebastian realised Kurt was looking at him, with a slightly guilty look on his face.

'What?' Sebastian asked.

'When I woke up and you weren't next to me, I thought…'

'Thought what?' Sebastian asked.

'That you'd left.'

'Oh.'

'And then I heard some of the ruckus going on outside and realised you hadn't.'

'Kurt, I…' He paused. He just wasn't used to this. To being open, and honest and all of that. It was still new, and weird, and he had no way to tell if he was doing it right. 'I wouldn't leave you. Not like that anyway.'

'I know.' Kurt said. 'I… yeah… I know.'

'Do you though?'

Kurt looked him straight on, right in the eye, more serious than Sebastian had ever seen him. 'Yes. I know.'

'Ok. Good.'

There was a beat of silence. Then Kurt spoke again.

'We're going to have to actually talk soon.'

'Why? Talking ruins things. There's no need to.'

'Bas…'

'What?'

'How did you know where I live?'

Sebastian let out a nervous laugh. 'Um…'

'Did you stalk me?' Kurt asked, feigning horror.

'No. I um…'

'It can't be that bad.'

'I asked your dad.'

'My dad?'

'Yeah.'

'When were you talking to my dad?'

'Yesterday.'

'Yesterday?'

'Yes.' Sebastian said.

'Why... why were you talking to my Dad in the first place?'

Sebastian sighed and placed his cup of coffee on the bedside table. He turned so he was facing Kurt front on and took a deep breath because it was now or never.

'Because I needed to see you.' he said. 'Every single day from the moment I stepped on the plane to Paris I regretted not telling you how I felt.'

'You could have called.' Kurt said quietly.

'I was afraid you wouldn't answer.' he said honestly. 'So I went to your house and asked your dad where you were in New York. Then yesterday I took the first flight I could to get here.'

Kurt nodded and bit his lip in thought. The simple action made Sebastian go nearly insane because Kurt didn't realise how incredibly sexy the action was. Kurt didn't actually realise how sexy a lot of him was and it baffled Sebastian because... well there were a lot of things about Kurt that drove Sebastian insane and Kurt just couldn't see it. He partially blamed Blaine for that. Kurt never spoke about his relationship with Blaine. Ever. But from what Sebastian could gather Blaine had rarely truly complimented Kurt on how effortlessly hot he was and the result of that was Kurt having literally no idea how incredible he was.

'For what?' Kurt asked finally.

Sebastian blinked, having gotten so sidetracked by his thoughts.

'What?'

'You got on the first train here... for _what_exactly?'

'To see you.' Sebastian said.

'Ok.'

'To be with you.'

'Right.' Kurt still looked unsure, and Sebastian was quickly running out of ways to explain himself. Probably because he still couldn't quite understand his own actions. The only coherent thought in his head the entire flight had been, well… _Kurt._

'To prove we could manage a long distance relationship. If we really wanted to. And I do, want to, that is. We could do it.'

'Relationship?' Kurt asked.

'Yeah.' Sebastian nodded. 'Relationship.'

'Us?'

'Isn't this... I just... I thought...' Sebastian started stammering. This never happened to him. It wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to be cool, calm and collected. Too suave for most to handle. Confident and sure of himself. Not... well, not lying in bed half naked, with another guy (who, judging by the pair of boxers three feet away from the foot of the bed was actually still _completely_naked) and stuttering his way through a conversation where he was trying to persuade said guy to be his boyfriend.

Then Kurt grinned.

And Sebastian was furious.

'You dick!' he exclaimed. 'What is wrong with you?'

Kurt chuckled. 'I like it when you're nervous.'

'Why?'

'Your guard goes down. I like you like that.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah... makes you seem... less robotic and more human.'

'That was still mean of you.'

'I still want you to ask me.' Kurt said.

'Ask you what?'

'To be your boyfriend.' Kurt said simply.

'Why do I have to ask?' Sebastian asked; feeling a little affronted. 'Why can't you ask?'

'You're the one who spent several hours on a plane to come and see me even though we haven't spoken in months. It's only fitting you ask me.'

'Fine.' Sebastian sighed. 'Kurt Hummel, be my boyfriend?' he asked.

Kurt bit his lip in thought. This time however, it was accompanied by a playful glint in his eyes that briefly made Sebastian wonder if maybe he wasn't so clueless after all.

'That was more of a demand than a question.'

'Oh my God Kurt. Don't do this to me!' Sebastian groaned. 'Just... say yes, please? You're killing me.'

'Ok, ok.' Kurt said. 'I just... I have a few questions. Ok?'

'I should have expected this. Fine, fire away.'

'How often will we see each other?'

'As often as we can.' Sebastian said. 'I can come out here some weekends, and you could... maybe, come out to Ohio? Only when you can. And... there's Skype. Thanksgiving, Christmas... spring break... And the it'll be summer, and I'll have graduated and will move to New York.'

'Skype every day?' Kurt asked.

'Unless there's a legitimate reason not to. Like... a power outage or death.'

'Ok... one last question.'

'Shoot.'

'Don't hate me. Please.'

'Kurt...'

'Ok, ok. How... how will I know you won't get bored? How can I be sure some gorgeous guy won't come waltzing into Dalton and you won't decide immediately that you have to have him and chase after him forgetting about me completely? Or you won't get frustrated with the distance between us and need to… and find someone else, someone who's closer?'

'Kurt, babe, how will _I_ know you wont walk into a club and see some incredibly gorgeous guy and decide you want him immediately and forget about_ me_?' Sebastian countered.

'Because unlike me you're incredibly hot, and confident, and can actually get the guy. Besides, I'm faithful. I would never do that to you.'

'One, I can be faithful.' Sebastian said, he got up on his knees and started slowly crawling towards Kurt. 'Two, don't you _ever_talk like that about yourself again.'

'W-what do you mean?' Kurt stammered as Sebastian placed an arm either side of him and hovered over him.

'_You_are incredibly hot. So, so incredibly hot. And men know it. You don't see the way they look at you. But I do. I hate it, because I want you to be mine. I'll point them out to you next time we go out. But right now, I'm going to show you.'

'Show me h-' Kurt was cut off as Sebastian's mouth covered his and his body slowly lowered until they were pressed against each other.

Sebastian did show Kurt exactly how hot he thought he was. He showed him quite thoroughly. Several times.

But eventually they had to stop. Only because Sebastian had to unwillingly get on a plane back to Ohio. Life wasn't going to just suddenly stop for them, and he had school the next day.

There were still a millions questions between them. Most were ones they didn't have the answer to. One thing they were confident of was changing their Facebook status.

**x x x**

**Kurt Hummel** and **Sebastian Smythe** are in a **relationship**.

**18 people **like this.

**Rachel Berry**  
? Kurt, answer your phone.

**Finn Hudson**  
Congrats dude! That's awesome *thumbs up*

**Blaine Anderson**  
Oh.

**Tina Cohen-Change**  
Niicceee!

**Mercedes Jon**es  
Boo, why'd I find this out on fb?

* * *

**A/N 2: If there's anything in particular you'd like to see, let me know in your review. Can't guarantee I'll write it, but I'm definitely open to suggestions and prompts etc. Also, sometimes I post little snippets and previews of upcoming stuff on tumblr, so if that tickles your fancy, and you have tumblr, you can follow me :) _my url is yourpinkdiary_. Bye!**


End file.
